The Best
by Michaela1988
Summary: A short one about Will dealing with the news that Terri isn't pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Glee fic. I know it's short, let me know if it's good enough to continue! Thanks :) P.S. I don't own Glee.**

Will sat in the auditorium alone. It was late in the evening, but he couldn't bring himself to go home. He had just found out that Terri wasn't really pregnant, and he was beyond

devastated. He couldn't believe that Terri could lie to him like that, but worst of all, he wasn't going to become a father. Will already started to love the baby even though it wasn't born

yet. He couldn't believe that there was never any baby. Will continued to sit and ponder his life. He couldn't take it anymore and he started to sob quietly into his hands. He was so deep

in thought that he didn't hear the door open.

"Will, is that you?" a familiar voice called out. She then realized it was indeed Will. She wasn't sure because of the dim lighting, but she thought that he might be crying. She walked closer

and sat down next to him.

"Will, what's wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice. Will wiped his eyes with his sleeves and tried to contain himself.

"Em, I'm not going to be a dad." Will said and continued crying again. Emma pulled Will into a hug and rubbed his back while he let all of his emotions out. Emma was the first to speak

again. She hesitated at first and then started to talk.

"I'm so sorry, Will. Did you lose the baby?" Will shook his head.

"No, Terri lied to me. There never was a baby. I don't know what to do. I can't even look at her. The person who is supposed to love me and who I'm supposed to spend the rest of my

life with hurt me worse than anyone else has in my life." Emma looked at him; her eyes were full of compassion. She took his hand in hers.

"Will, I can't even imagine what you must be going through. I'm so sorry. And hey, this might not have been the right time, but I know you'll make a great dad someday." Will smiled for

the first time since he found out the news.

"You really think I'd be a good dad?" He asked. "The best… I see how you are with those kids in glee, and if that's any indication of what kind of father you'll be, then it will be the luckiest

kid in the world." She said and then looked down, a little embarrassed because she thought she might be letting her true feelings for him show. Will took her hand and placed a soft kiss

on it.

"Thanks Em, I don't know what I would do without you."

**To be continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two weeks after the baby incident, Will officially filed for divorce. He could not stay with someone who hurt him so bad. Even though Will didn't want to be married to Terri anymore, he

was still miserable. He had been with her since high school. He didn't even know how to be single. He knew this change was for the better, and he finally got the chance to do what he

wanted in life, but there was an empty hole in his heart. He needed someone to love, who would love him wandered down the hall on his free period. He found his way to Emma's office.

She was sitting at her desk sanitizing her paper clips when she saw him standing in the doorway.

"Hey Will, what's up?" She asked putting down a paper clip.

"Em, do you have a minute? I need to talk." He answered with his head down.

'Oh, he looks so cute when he's vulnerable.' Emma thought and proceeded to motion for him to sit down.

"What's on your mind, Will?" She asked giving him a concerned look.

"I'm sorry to bother you with this but I just need to talk to someone. I'm going crazy. I feel like I no longer have a purpose, I'm so lonely. Terri didn't make me happy all of the time, but I

did love her, and it was a good feeling to know that I had someone to go home to every night. Now I just go home to an empty apartment." He held back the tears that were threatening

to fall. He didn't want her to see him cry again. When he looked at Emma he swore he saw tears in her eyes. In fact he was sure of it.

"Em, what's the matter? Did I say something wrong?" He was concerned that he might've offended her in some way, though he wasn't sure how.

"No. I'm sorry Will, I know we were talking about you, but what you said about being lonely all the time, you just described my life. I have no one." She started crying freely now. Will

pulled his chair closer to hers and put a protective arm around her.

"Hey, it's ok." He said as he fixed a lock of her hair that was out of place and then proceeded to wipe her tears from her cheeks, gently with his thumb.

"Will I'm really sorry." She said through the tears. "You came to get advice from me and now I'm making you feel worse."

"No Em. I will always be here for you. Hey I have an idea" he said with a smile.

"What is it?" She asked while wiping the last traces of tears from her face.

"Well I was thinking. If we both have to be lonely, why don't we practice being lonely together?" Emma looked up at Will and smiled.

"That could work." She said with a smile.

"Great, then why don't we start tonight. Maybe get some dinner? Maybe a movie?" He asked hoping she would accept his offer.

"It would be my pleasure"

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds good." She answered. Her face was glowing.

"Alright see you then." With that Will gets up, but before leaving the office gives Emma a gentle kiss on the cheek. Emma blushed. She hoped Will didn't notice. She sat in her office for the

rest of the day just thinking about what the night would bring.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Continue?**


End file.
